Basil Hawkins
| jva=Shigenori Soya| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Basil Hawkins is an infamous pirate known as the "Magician".One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Basil Hawkins is introduced. He comes from North Blue and is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. His bounty amounts to 249,000,000, which is the third highest known on the island after Eustass Kid and Luffy. Appearance Hawkins is a tall man, with triangle symbols on his brows and red eyes, wearing an extraordinary suit and having flowing golden hair that reaches down to the top of his abdomen; he also has a mediavel-stlye cross tattooed at the base of his throat at the front of his neck. His attire includes a pure white coat with the necklines and the ends of the sleeves sewn in wavy patterns; he also wears purple trousers and a dark sash it can be seen that this large sash is made from fur, and has a red scarf or sash tied around the centre of it. He also has what appears to be a piece of jewelry hanging from this sash. Hawkins also wears dark gloves similar to those worn by Blueno of CP9, and an armor-like armlet could be seen on his left arm around his left bicep which also extends to cover his left shoulder. On his hip he carries a sword with an elaborate pommel that resembles a voodoo doll, which he ties to his waist with the pink scarf around it. Personality Hawkins portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner. In particular, he has a notion about foretelling the fate of everything that he sees. He notes the potential of death and fate in things from a person's clothing to other pirates. He is also completely calm regardless of the situation, showing no emotional response after Zoro nearly attacked a Tenryuubito or after learning the news of Ace's upcoming execution, events which drove many other members of his crew and other captains to panic. He also appears to be against the idea of needless violence, as seen when he stopped his crewmate from attacking a waiter after the latter accidentally spilled spaghetti all over his clothes even apologizing to the waiter. When faced with Kizaru, he calmly used his tarot cards to calculate all the probabilities of the battle, and upon foretelling that he wouldn't die, remained calm even when subsequently attacked. He has been known to express outward shock, as seen when Urouge utilizes a strength and size enhancing technique against Kuma. Relationships Hawkin's crew appears to be quite loyal to him and will, without fail, follow his every imperative to the last word. In the anime, they were even willing to attempt to hold down Kizaru at bay to buy their captain some time to escape when the admiral suddenly appeared, confronting Hawkins' entourage. As for his fellow Supernovas, the interactions that Hawkins had with those whom he encountered were neither confrontational, nor associative. Abilities and Powers Hawkins often speaks like a fortune teller and has been noted to mention reading "signs". He can work out to a percentage the chances of something happening, however this has yet to be explained fully as to how he can do this. He also can use various cards that can occasionally assist him with determining the outcome of any occurrence. Devil Fruit His as-of-yet unnamed Devil Fruit ability is that he can form voodoo dolls of straw and redirect the flow of attacks at another. When his body takes a hit, the damage is taken by someone else. Afterwards, voodoo dolls that represent the people who took the damage are shed from his body. However, it would appear that he has a finite amount of voodoo dolls on his person at a time, as noted when he told Kizaru that it was unwise for him to fight with a mere ten 'men'(voodoo dolls). It also implies that he can hold a much greater amount of dolls on his body. The voodoo doll ability is apparently very powerful as Basil took and survived being kicked in the face, slammed into a building, and shot with a laser (all at the speed of light) and came out without a visible scratch on his body. Unfortunately, if Hawkins is injured continously, the supply of the voodoo dolls held within his body will ultimately exhaust. At that point, he then becomes as vulnerable as anybody else, as seen when Kizaru finally manages to fell him after a series of attacks that caused several of the voodoo dolls to fall from Hawkins' body all at once. It would also appear that the dolls' ability to transfer damage is limited only to bodily injury, since they weren't able to re-direct Hawkins' blindness when Kizaru blinded him with intense light Attacks *'Gouma no Sou (Devil Conquering Phase):' Hawkins transforms into a giant scarecrow-like entity seemingly made from straw, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. However, his Devil Fruit is not a Logia (as noted by Kizaru) and he can still be hit by attacks, as seen when Kizaru kicked Hawkins.One Piece manga - Chapter 509, Hawkins transforms into straw monster. This was first seen used in the battle against Admiral Kizaru. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Hawkins was first seen in a restaurant where a waiter accidentally spilled food on one of his nakama. His crewmate complained only to be told by Hawkins it was a very unlucky day for him. One Piece manga - Chapter 498, Hawkins is introduced. Upon hearing of Luffy's attack of a Tenryuubito, he was the only one whose position as to leaving or staying was unclear - all he said was that "the signs do not show" his crew would "fall today". Current Events Kizaru comes across him sitting down while Hawkins simply states that he will not die today.One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Hawkins meets Kizaru. After sitting down and working out his chances against the admiral, Kizaru attempts to take out Hawkins, only to find that his attacks do not work and Hawkins remains unhurt. Then, he sheds two voodoo dolls from his arm, stating that ten men wouldn't suffice against Kizaru. The battle is joined by Urouge and X. Drake, as well as one of the Bartholomew Kuma clones on the island. One Piece manga - Chapter 508, Hawkins finds himself in a fight with the admiral. After Kizaru sends Urouge flying, Hawkins transforms into a giant straw monster in order to defeat him, One Piece manga - Chapter 509, Hawkins transforms into straw monster. but he is blinded by Kizaru, who deducts that Hawkins' ability is not a Logia-type, and he is nearly killed, had it not been for the intervention of Scratchmen Apoo. One Piece Manga - Chapter 509, Hawkins is saved thanks to Apoo. However, Kizaru reforms himself, dispatches Scratchmen Apoo easily, then turns his attention to the two remaining Supernovas. After defeating X. Drake, Kizaru defeats Hawkins by firing a light-based arrow. One Piece Manga - Chapter 510, Kizaru defeats Apoo, Hawkins, and Drake. Hawkins is then about to be finished off, when Kizaru is suddenly interrupted by his Den Den Mushi, thus saving Hawkins from death. As of recent has it been reported to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, that Kizaru caught 500 pirates at the Sabaody. It is unknown if Hawkins and his crew is amongst them. Major Battles *Basil Hawkins, X. Drake, Urouge and Scratchmen Apoo vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista Trivia thumb|right|Joey Jodison *Hawkins has been noted to bare some similarities to the Slipknot drummer Joey Jordison. Joey Jordison performs with his mask on, his recent masks bore 3 lines above his eyebrows like the ones Hawkins has. His portrayed image is also similar to that of Hawkins'. *Hawkins' name is derived from two real life pirates. His surname comes from John Hawkins, while his name comes from Basil Ringrose.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.52 Chapter 508, Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? References External Links *John Hawkins - Wikipedia article about the pirate whose name Hawkins' resembles Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Eleven Supernovas